


You're the Only Place that Feels Like Home

by images_words



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Headaches & Migraines, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, M/M, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson at Columbia, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/images_words/pseuds/images_words
Summary: No matter what happens, Matt can always count on Foggy to be there for him.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hello? I, uh... I'm looking for Franklin Nelson?"  
Foggy looked up. The boy standing in the doorway seemed to be about Foggy's age. He was a little under six feet tall, with wavy auburn hair. He was wearing jeans, Converse, and a faded Black Sabbath t-shirt (and, ironically, a rosary hung around his neck). He was also totally pulling off the "sunglasses indoors" look. Foggy smiled.  
"Yeah, that's me. But everyone calls me Foggy. I guess you're my new roommate?"  
"Yeah. My name's Matt."  
"Nice to meet you, Matt. If you don't mind me asking..."  
"The glasses?"  
Foggy laughed. "Actually, no. I was just wondering if you were aware of the irony of having a rosary or any other religious symbol anywhere near that shirt."  
Matt laughed. "Oh yeah, that. That is kinda weird, huh? Guess I never really thought about it." He set his things down on the couch.   
"So... Sabbath, huh? Not really into them, myself, but my sister is going through a _phase_ , so I've gotten pretty familiar with Ozzy's voice. No offense, but the man can't sing."  
"Yeah. I think he's just so iconic that it doesn't matter, honestly."  
"Wait. So... you don't like his voice... but you still listen to his music?"  
"I'm a walking contradiction, Foggy."  
"Well, you're not wrong there. Next you're gonna be telling me you're Catholic!"  
"Actually...."  
"Oh my God. Really?"  
Matt laughed. "Yep."  
"Well, sounds like I'm in for an interesting couple of years."  
"Probably." Matt, who had seemingly been scouting out the bedroom, got his things and set them on one of the beds. "I hope you don't mind, but I can't sleep next to a window. I'm real sensitive to noise, y'know?"  
"That's cool, man. I kinda wanted the one by the window anyway." That was a lie; Foggy really didn't care one way or the other. But for some reason, he had the urge to make Matt happy. He realized what that reason was when the redhead flashed a smile at him. That damn _smile_. Foggy had promised himself that he wouldn't fall in love with his roommate, and he was already failing.  
"Thanks, man. You seem pretty cool. Laid back. Which is probably a good thing. I can be a bit of a control freak. I don't mean to be, I just... it makes things easier for me when everything is done a certain way." Matt blushed. "Sorry. I talk a lot when I'm nervous. Well, nervous is a bit of an understatement. More like... living in a state of constant panic. I'm barely even a functional human being. I have anxiety." Matt seemed to add that last part as an afterthought, like he was trying desperately to justify his nervous rambling.  
Foggy couldn't help but laugh. "Hey. Calm down, man. It's okay, I get it."  
Matt took a deep breath, leaning against the wall to steady himself. "Sorry. I'm not usually like this. I do have anxiety, but I'm usually better at keeping it under control. I just... what with... everything... you know, this... I just... shit..."  
"Hey. I get it. It's completely fine - are you alright?" Matt seemed to be hugging the wall, which was doing more to hold him up than his legs were at this point, and his breathing was shallow and labored. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
No response. Foggy frowned. What the hell was up with this guy?  
"Matt? C'mon, man, you're starting to scare me... Are you dying? Don't die on me, Matty. Fuck, I've only had you for about five minutes and you're already dying, I'm getting flashbacks to the goldfish I got when I was 10."  
Matt managed a weak smile. "S-so I'm a g-goldfish now?" He laughed a little bit, stumbling over to the couch. "S-sounds fun."  
Foggy laughed too, relieved that Matt seemed to be recovering from... "wait, what just happened?"  
"Just a... minor anxiety attack. Happens sometimes. No big deal."  
"No big deal? Dude, I've had a couple panic attacks in my life, they are most certainly a big deal."  
"Oh, no, that wasn't a panic attack. Anxiety attacks and panic attacks are slightly different. I should know, I have both. Hey, sorry for freaking out on you. I think I'm gonna go lie down for a bit..."  
Foggy watched his new roommate disappear into the bedroom, wondering how he was supposed to live with a chronically beautiful, perpetually nervous redhead without going insane.


	2. Chapter 2

"...Matt?" Where was he? It was strange for Matt to be out this late. Maybe. Foggy wasn't entirely sure. Maybe it was normal, and he'd just fallen out of his usual rhythm for a while. Foggy had met the redhead nearly a month ago now, and still knew next to nothing about him. "Matty, you home?"  
"Shit!" Matt's voice, coming from the bedroom. Foggy giggled, opening the door to peek in.  
Matt seemed to be halfway through climbing out the window. "...hi," he said sheepishly. "I was just, uh... heading out..."  
"Through the window."  
"...yes?"  
"Okay... _why?_ "  
"Well, I was less heading out than _sneaking_ out..." The redhead blushed, climbing gracefully back into the room. Foggy laughed.  
"Matt. You do know I'm not your dad, right? I don't care if you go out at night."  
Matt laughed nervously. "Sorry. Old habits, I guess." He headed over to his bed and sat down.  
"I thought you were going out."  
"I was... I might not. Gym's probably closed by now anyway, now that I think about it."  
Foggy raised an eyebrow. "You used to sneak out... to go to the gym?"  
"Yeah. My dad didn't really approve... he thought I'd get hurt."  
"At the gym."  
"Well, yeah. I mean, I kinda get it. After my accident, he got kinda overprotective."  
"Accident?" Foggy sat down beside him. "What accident?"  
"When I was nine, I pushed this guy out of the way of a truck. Almost got hit. No one died, though."  
"Wow... you saved a guy's life when you were nine? That's awesome, man." Foggy laughed. "But if no one got hit, why did your dad get all weird about it?"  
"The truck was carrying containers of these... chemicals. I don't know what, exactly. One of 'em spilled... I wasn't born blind, Foggy."  
Foggy sat bolt upright. "You... what?! You're blind?!"  
Matt laughed weakly. "Yeah."  
"Well, that explains the sunglasses. I just assumed you were sensitive to light or something.... well, shit. Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I don't like to draw too much attention to it. Most people notice on their own, although I tend to prefer it if they don't. When people know, they can't seem to just treat me like a normal person." Matt sighed. "I hate it, Fog. Not actually being blind, although that part does suck... I hate the way people treat me when they know. I hate the way they pity me, I hate being treated like a helpless child. I hate when everyone assumes I need help. I can take care of myself, I can get by on my own. I'm not a child."  
Foggy put a hand on Matt's shoulder. "Matty, if anyone ever does that to you, all you have to do is tell me."  
"And you'll kick their ass?"  
"Fuck no. I'll ask my friend Marci to do it. I can't fight for shit."  
Matt laughed. "Thanks. I'm perfectly capable of kicking ass on my own."  
"Oh. I didn't think - I mean, not because you're blind, I just... you don't seem like a violent person, it never occurred to me that you would know how to fight."  
"I try not to be. But I grew up in Hell's Kitchen... I wouldn't have survived if I couldn't defend myself."  
"You're gonna have to teach me someday."  
"Maybe I will.'


	3. Chapter 3

Foggy sighed. "Matt, why did I decide to take so many classes?"  
"Because you're a dumbass?" Matt suggested. Foggy laughed.  
"Sounds about right... where _are_ you? I can hear you, but I can't see you."  
Matt poked his head out of the bathroom. "Oh no, I can't imagine what that must be like," he said with a completely straight face. Foggy rolled his eyes.  
"Hey asshole, how many fingers am I holding up?"  
"It doesn't take a genius to realize that you're flipping me off, Fog." Matt grinned. "Toss me my shirt, will ya?"  
Foggy tossed the shirt in Matt's general direction, half-hoping it would hit him in his smug, beautiful face. But the redhead caught it deftly.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem - you have tattoos?"  
"Why do you sound so surprised?"  
"Well, I just thought... since you can't see them..."  
"I can. Sort of. They're not just tattoos. The ink is just for other people to see. C'mere."  
Foggy moved to stand in front of Matt. "I don't see anything unusual."  
"Feel this." Matt held out his arm, showing Foggy a tattoo on his wrist that seemed to spell out something in Braille. Foggy ran his fingers over it, pulling back in surprise when he realized that he could actually feel the small bumps.  
"What the..."  
"They're called subdermal implants. Cool, huh?"  
"Yeah... Kinda freaky, though."  
Matt laughed. "Yeah, I guess it is. I like 'em, though. So, what about you? Any tattoos?"  
"Nah. I'm too much of a wuss... what does it say? The Braille."  
"'Daredevil.' It, uh... it reminds me to always be brave and never play it safe."  
Foggy laughed. "Playing it safe is what I'm best at, Murdock... what happened to your hands?" His attention had shifted from the Braille tattoo to Matt's bruised knuckles.  
"Oh, that? I just, uh.... punched a guy. Or three. Well... actually it was a full-on fight. I won, though. And they started it."  
Foggy laughed. "Oh really?"  
"Well.. _technically_ I started it. But they were trying to take advantage of some drunk chick. They had it comin', Fog."  
"Matty... please don't tell me you're doing the vigilante thing."  
"What if I am?"  
Foggy sighed. Matt was too stubborn to be talked out of it. "Just be careful, Murdock. I don't want you gettin' hurt."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mentions of past rape/non-con. Feel free to skip it if that makes you uncomfortable.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
Foggy sat bolt upright in bed, trying to figure out what had happened. He looked over to see Matt writhing in bed, his face twisted in fear, tears streaming down his cheeks. Foggy ran to his side, shaking him a bit roughly. "Matty! Matty, wake up!"   
Matt's eyes snapped open. He sat up, feeling around the area until his hand found Foggy's. He didn't say a word, just moved closer to Foggy and buried his face in his chest. He was still shaking. Foggy pulled him closer, gently petting his hair.  
"It's okay, Matty. It was just a dream. You're safe." He had never seen Matt like this before. He looked so small, so weak... so scared.  
"Foggy..."  
"I'm right here. I'm right here, you're safe." Foggy didn't know what else to say. In the time he'd known him, Foggy had come to see Matt as fearless. The man just radiated confidence and bravery. But now... he was terrified. What do you say to reassure the man without fear?  
The two of them just sat together in silence for a while. Then, Matt spoke, hesitantly, his voice shaking a bit.  
"...There's something... something I never told anyone, not even my dad... but... I think I'd like to tell you."  
"Are you... are you sure?" Foggy didn't know how to respond to that.   
Matt nodded. "I... I trust you."  
Foggy smiled a bit. "Okay."  
Matt sighed. "I... it... it happened when I was in high school. I would stay late sometimes, as long as they would let me, to use the school's gym, so most nights I would end up walking home. I usually had my friend Elektra walk me home, just so my dad would feel better about the whole thing... but she wasn't at school that day." He paused, taking in a deep, shaky breath. "I'd walked home alone a few time before, I was sure I'd be fine..."   
Foggy could feel a sense of dread settling in the pit of his stomach. By now, he knew exactly where this story was going. But he just sat and listened.  
"He just came out of nowhere... I didn't even hear him coming... he just grabbed me, a-and... he...." Matt let out a choked sob, burying his face in Foggy's chest.  
"He raped you."  
Matt nodded. "I-I never told anyone... I should have told my dad, I know, but all I could think was that if I told him, he'd never let me stay late after school again... I know that sounds so stupid, but..." He sniffled. "I couldn't report it to the police... even if I didn't have to worry about my dad finding out, what was I supposed to say? It's not like I could tell them what he looked like..."  
Foggy frowned. "Matty... I'm glad you told me. I'm proud of you.... is that what your nightmare was about?"  
Matt nodded. "He won't leave me alone... I just want it to stop..."  
"Have you considered going to the church? Confession is confidential, right?" Matt had talked about his priest before. Father Lantom. Matt always talked about him like he was family. He clearly trusted him.  
"So many times... but I always decided not to. I was scared, y'know? Scared that I wouldn't be taken seriously, scared that talking about it would make it worse.. I... I don't know why I was able to tell you, I just... something about you makes me feel safe."  
Foggy couldn't help but smile at that. "Well, I'll do my best to keep you safe, Matt." He gently squeezed Matt's hand, before getting up and heading back to his own bed.  
"Wait..."   
"Yeah?"  
Matt blushed slightly. "C-can you stay with me?"  
"Sure." Foggy smiled, going back over to Matt and pulling him close. "I'll always be here. I promise."


End file.
